


Mayor Milfs

by anotherouatwriter



Series: Swan Queen Weeks [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2017, Swan Queen Week Summer 2017, team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: The one in which Emma teaches at Henry's high school.SQW day 2 - MILF





	Mayor Milfs

"Shut up, Zimmer!" 

Emma heard the shout as she walked past the boys' bathroom. She stopped, not only because the voice sounded familiar, but also because it seemed like there was a confrontation going on and Storybrooke High School had a strong policy against bullying. 

"Or what? Are you gonna go crying to mommy?" another voice - Nicholas Zimmer, Emma assumed, said in a mocking tone. “Although, I will admit, I'd kill to have your mom's arms around my body. Or her hands around my dick. I wonder if she'd let me fuck her on her desk." 

And that's when Emma decided to open the door to the boys' bathroom, not entering since the school's policy forbid it unless there was a need to break a physical altercation. 

"What's going on in here?" she asked, looking at the two teenagers inside. One was Nicholas Zimmer and the other one was Henry Mills. 

“Nothing," Nicholas said with a smirk on his face. 

Henry seemed to be extremely perturbed for a ‘nothing,' so Emma asked again, this time looking at Henry. "He called my mom a MILF,” he muttered, but it was not hard to understand, especially after hearing what Emma heard before. 

"Nicholas Zimmer, you get a week of detention." 

"What? One week of detention for telling the truth?" he asked, outraged, "I mean, you are dating her! You've got to admit, Mayor  _Milfs_  is a -"

"You'll also write a four page essay on how would you feel if one of your classmates said that your mother is a MILF,  that they want her hands around their member, and engage in sexual relations with her on her office desk,” she added, interrupting whatever he'd say next. "And now, I'd strongly recommend you to stay quiet unless you want me to ask the school board to put you on probation,” Emma said in a very stern manner.

The teenager rolled her eyes at Emma and she was sorely tempted to give him another week of detention just because she could. However, she reminded herself she was the grown-up in this situation. 

"Please return to your classroom, Nicholas,” she said and moved slightly so that the kid could exit the bathroom. 

Emma waited until Nicholas was out of sight to turn to Henry. The kid was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

"Just because you are dating my mom doesn't mean you have to help me out in school." 

"This has nothing to do with whom I'm dating, Henry,” Emma sighed, ever since she and Regina started dating, Henry immediately started disliking her, "This is about a kid saying something mean and me being a teacher." 

"You are not my teacher." 

"I said _a_ teacher, not _your_ teacher,” she pointed out, "Your new english teacher is doing a lousy job." 

"And whose fault is that?" he snapped, just because he was in Emma's class until she started dating Regina. Emma had to ask for him to be transferred to August Booth's class. 

Emma crossed her arms. So, that was what was bothering him all along. "You know, kid... If you weren't avoiding me like the plague when I come over, I could still help you out with English." 

His eyes shinned at the prospect, as if he never thought about this possibility before. "Really?" excitement dripped from his voice. 

"Yes, of course!" she answered, feeling happy that Henry was treating her like before she started dating Regina, "I could even help you with your story, that is, if you are still writing it." 

"I stopped," he commented, while studying his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, "But, maybe we can start writing again?" 

"I'd love to,” Emma said with a smile as Henry walked towards her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.The bell rang, indicating the end of the day. "Come on, your mother told me earlier we’ll have lunch at Granny's." 

"Win!" he exclaimed as they walked down the hallway towards the exit, one of his arms around Emma's waist and one of Emma's arm around his shoulders.  

_Win_ indeed, Emma thought. And not only because of the lunch. 

**Author's Note:**

> No sexy times this time - I'm sorry!


End file.
